I'm always with you
by Celestial Phantom
Summary: Unexpected events occur, and Setsuna's sister ends up in Ptolemaios. Setsuna doesn't seem happy to see her and everyone wonders why, but he isn't going to tell.
1. Prologue

Sorry this is my first Gundam 00 fic

* * *

Prologue

Soran ran through the streets of Kurdistan kicking a soccer ball while a puppy played with him. The town he was in looked poor, there was not a lot of electricity, but only some for the houses, and there was a marketplace near the houses. Soran kicked the ball to his puppy; the puppy grabbed it with its paws and started rolling it between all of its paws like what a cat would do with a yawn ball.

"Soran, dinner's ready" said a lady as she came out of the house Soran was playing outside.

"Okay, Mommy be there in just a bit," Soran said while kicking the ball with his knees then hitting it with his head. The ball fell on the floor and Soran picked it up, "come on, Mimi." Soran signaled his puppy as he went to the back of the house while the puppy followed. After Soran put the ball away and Mimi, he went inside and sat on his seat at the dining table.

"Soran as you know earlier, you're sister had applied for college," a man said.

"Yes, Dad," said Soran picking his chicken off his plate then turned to his older sister. She had black hair like his but her hair reached the same length of her elbows, her eyes were a hazel color; her skin was much lighter then his. She wore a brown hooded cloak which was torn at the end. She looked about eight years older then him.

Soran's dad looked at her and gave her a nod of approval. Soran's sister clapped her hands together and looked back at Soran who had a confused look on his face.

"I was approved," she squealed and Soran smiled and gave a little laugh, but then his sister dropped her smile and put her hands down. Averting her eyes, seeing his sister down, Soran stopped smiling. "But the college is in Europe,"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I won't be here," she picking up some rice and sprinkling it over her plate, their mom put a plate of more rice on the table and took her seat.

"Now, children chin up, Lena you can always visit during your breaks, and Soran try to smile when your sister is away," their mother said trying to cheer her children up.

"Don't worry, Soran, I'll always visit, and besides it's only four years then I'll be back," Lena said giving a comforting smile to her brother.

Soran smiled back but then dropped it again, "what about the money to pay for your flight and college?" he asked.

"I'll be using the money I saved from my part time job, Uncle Adam and Aunt Eliza will pay for my college, I'll be staying with them, and I'll try helping them out on their shop to raise up some more money."

"Soran, are you okay?" asked their dad searching Soran's face for an answer but found another. Soran seemed to be a bit down. Lena smiled at him then moved her right hand over the table and placed it over his.

"Don't worry, Soran, I'll always be with you."

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes! If you're wondering Soran is eight right now and his sister his sixteen.

Do not kill me, I changed something's.


	2. Celestial Being

I do not own Gundam 00

* * *

Chapter 1

Celestial Being

13 years later.

"Setsuna, have you reached the destination?" asked Feldt on the side screen of his Gundam.

"Yes," was Setsuna's short reply as he moved his Gundam towards the ground, and saw another Gundam. "Ali Al-Saachez."

He was currently in London, England. But the place was on fire, people were be evacuated from below. Most of the building were already burnt but one building caught Setsuna's eye, it was a college. But it was hard to make out what college was it since it was nearly burnt to the ground.

The fresh air of London was being polluted by the black smoke that ran out of the buildings; the dull colors of the burnt buildings made London look more like some kind of battlefield. Setsuna turned his attention back to Ali whom was most likely the main source of all this.

"Setsuna, focus" said Tieria. "Allelujah and I will go and take out the fire, Lockon make sure Setsuna does not go out of hand."

"Roger" said another voice as Setsuna's screen turned off.

00 Gundam and Cherudim flied over to where the Throne Eins was. "Ali it ends here" Setsuna said as his made 00 Gundam to unsheathe its sword then flied towards Throne Eins but Throne Eins blocked its attack by using its own sword.

"That's what you think, Krugis Brat!" Throne Eins jerked 00 Gundam away then slashed 00 Gundam's arm but it didn't do much damage. 00 Gundam moved forward and stabbed Throne Eins in the arm which made Throne Eins' arm start sparking then it exploded.

"Allelujah and Tieria have put out the fire," said Lockon as he appeared on Setsuna's screen and Setsuna turned his attention to Lockon. Then Tieria appeared on Setsuna's screen.

"Lockon, help Setsuna get that Gundam out of here, it's causing too much damage to the city," Said Tieria.

"Setsuna, look out!" said Lockon as Throne Eins stabbed 00 Gundam's leg but then a beam came and hit Throne Eins which made it pull its sword out and flied back.

"You may have won this time Krugis Brat, but you won't the next time we meet," Ali said as Throne Eins flied off. 00 Gundam was about to follow but Cherudim grabbed its shoulder.

"Let it go, man, our mission is complete" Lockon said.

All four of the Gundam Meisters returned to Ptolemaios II which was currently in space.

Setsuna stood staring at his Gundam while Ian and some Haros fixed it. Setsuna's thoughts were running wild, images when he was a kid started flashing through his mind then his thoughts ran to the college that was on fire. His thoughts were disturbed when Tiera glided towards him.

"Tieria Erde," said Setsuna as he turned to Tieria who landed in front of him. "…What college was that?"

"Bizarre of you to ask," Tieria said looking up at 00 Gundam. "Saint Samuel's College, why does this bother you?"

"Nothing," Setsuna walked away and glided towards the Cafeteria. On his way Saji decided to join him without permission.

"Setsuna…? Setsuna," Saji repeated the twelfth time and Setsuna finally snapped out of his reverie, "something wrong?"

"No… I was just thinking"

"You sure? You look bothered by something, is there anything I can help in?"

"I am sure and no there is nothing you can help in…" Setsuna replied as he glided pass Saji and went towards a fridge. Picking out a Shamrock Farms glass milk bottle and heading towards his room.

He entered his room only to find Haro rolling on the floor while Lockon read through Setsuna's magazine collection lying in his bed.

"Hey Setsuna, don't you have anything else then these boring magazines?" Lockon asked throwing a magazine to the floor and picking up another.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Setsuna walked towards his bed and stared down at Lockon as Lockon moved the magazine to look straight into Setsuna's eyes.

"Relax, I got bored and decided to see what you had in your room. But it turns out your room is worse then mine, hey why do you read about dieting and sport cars and motorcycles?" Lockon asked but Setsuna did not reply and only took the magazine away from him.

"Setsuna likes, Setsuna likes," Haro said while flashing its eyes and rolling on the ground.

"Hey Setsuna, you seem troubled something wrong?" Lockon asked as he got in a sitting position with his legs spread out and his elbows resting on each knee.

"No," Setsuna said as he started collecting the magazines from his floor while Lockon shrugged then left the room with Haro following behind.

Sorry for any mistakes! And sorry Allelujah fans if Allelujah wasn't here but don't worry Lockon and Allelujah are going to bug Setsuna to death in the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapters are short but hey I'm new (I'm just being random)

I do not own Gundam 00 or any characters but I do own Lena, she's my character.


	3. That's what friends do

* * *

I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the characters except Lena.

* * *

Chapter 2 that's what friends do

Lockon went into the hallways, not paying attention where he was going. He hit into Allelujah who had just turned a corner.

"Sorry," Lockon said smiling awkwardly, Allelujah just smiled.

"That's alright," Allelujah was about to leave until he heard Lockon speak up.

"Hey, Allelujah, you know Setsuna more then I do, right?'

"Yes, but I missed up on four years, but I'm sure he didn't change that much, why?" Allelujah asked turning to face Lockon.

"He seems troubled by something, but he doesn't want to tell me, any idea?"

"No, he usually isn't troubled by much things, and for the last four years I've known him, he hardly showed any emotions, in fact he didn't even cry only after um Lockon, your brother died."

"Haro knows, Haro knows," Haro said flapping its ears and flashing its eyes.

"Can you help me get some info out of the poor guy? I'm not trying to replace my brother or anything, but I do think that he would want the little rascal to be happy," Lockon said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I'll help," Allelujah said smiling.

* * *

Ptolemaios II landed on Earth, in between some canyons. Half of the ship was invisible but the lower part was still visible to the eye. The canyons were rugged and brown, but beyond the canyons was a beautiful lush forest. Celestial Being went to Earth only to have a talk with the Katharons, but the crew was free to go where they pleased.

The Gundam Meisters stepped out of their ship, Tieria went to go explore a bit while Allelujah and Lockon went to go and find Setsuna.

Setsuna was inside the Katharons base watching the children play. Allelujah came from behind Setsuna and peered in the room and smiled.

"They're so happy, and it's so peaceful," Allelujah said smiling then turning his attention to Setsuna, Setsuna turned to Allelujah and frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Lockon told you, didn't he?" Setsuna asked, he started walking with Allelujah along side him.

"Yes, but don't blame him, he's just trying to be a little more brotherly," Setsuna placed his hand on Allelujah's shoulder, startling him a bit.

"There is not anything wrong with me, I am just deep in thought," Setsuna patted Allelujah on the shoulder then walked off.

Setsuna walked out of the Katharons based and stood outside. He stared at the Ptolemaios for no apparent reason, Lockon came out of the Katharons based and approached Setsuna.

"Hey," Lockon said, Setsuna turned around facing towards Lockon.

"Lockon, are you really that curious about what bothering me?"

"Yes, look I know I'll never be as good as my brother but hey I can try, well I'm not trying to replace him, I'm just trying to get use of being apart of Celestial Being."

"Alright, I'll tell you what's bothering me, something to do with the past, it's personal, and I do not want anyone involve; now can you and Allelujah leave me alone for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure; that was all you needed to say. Well, see you around," Lockon walked away leaving Setsuna alone in the dark of the canyons.

* * *

Sorry if there isn't any action or if Lockon (Lyle) isn't much like himself


	4. Katharons

I do not own Gundam 00

Klaus and Shirin aren't at the Katharons base.

* * *

Chapter 3 Katharon

Lena stood at what used to be her hometown. All the buildings were destroyed only a few walls stood but most of the houses were burnt or destroyed to the ground. The sun was high making the heat unbearable but Lena wore a cloak with a hood that protected her from the sun. The heat made people hallucinated of water or other things, Lena did not mind the heat nor did she pay any attention to illusions she hallucinated.

Lena held some pink flowers; she started walking through the ruined town. She only looked straight ahead heading for the only place that was on her mind.

Her old house.

After some long minutes which seemed like an eternity, she reach her old house and like many of the other houses, hers was destroyed to the ground with only a few brick walls standing. She placed the flowers she was holding in front of what used to be the doorstep, she did a silent prayer as the wind started blowing. Her hood fell down and the petals from the flowers started blowing all over the place.

Lena heard some mechanical sounds but brushed it off thinking it was her imagination but just then something started shooting at her; however, the thing that shot at her had horrible aim, the bullets constantly missed her and only hit to the remaining brick walls.

Lena turned around to see what was shooting at her, she saw some metals robots with two legs that were rectangle, the head of the robot looked nearly the same. The technology and the design were similar to the robots, she had seen from way back. No doubt those robots were from the A-Laws.

She took cover behind one of the remaining brick walls; she kneeled down on one knee and motioned her hand to go to her boot, most likely reaching down for a gun. Just then she heard an explosion which had a heavy impact causing the ground to shake from beneath her, she flinched and closed her eyes as the smoke from the explosion started vanishing.

She got up and peered behind the brick wall, she didn't see anything; examining the outside before leaving her safe place, she found nothing and walked out from behind the brick wall. Lena turned around to make sure nothing was there, and as she expected there wasn't anything there.

Upon hearing footsteps, Lena quickly bent down and pulled out a gun, she whipped around and pointed the gun straight at a man's chest. The man had his arms up as if to say he meant no harm, his chestnut coat billowed from behind him, and his face was devoid of all emotions. His short bronze hair danced with the wind as it changed from different directions, he made no move; he didn't even looked as if he breathe.

"Stake your purpose," Lena said still holding the gun to his chest, the man still did not move, he simply stared down at Lena.

"I mean you no harm, I am apart of the Katharons," the man said, Lena eyed him suspiciously then examined him carefully, pulling her gun down; she stepped away from him by some inches. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

"I was told that this place was abandoned, I didn't think there was going to be any enemies here."

"You're an enemy of the A-Laws?" the man asked putting his arms to the side of him.

"Yes, the Katharons are as well; I guess we're at the same side," Lena said still eyeing him; a machine appeared from behind her. She heard the rapidly fast metal footsteps of the machine but before she could turn around, the bronze haired man said.

"Look out!" pushing her and himself to the side while some guys which Lena assumed to be other Katharon members started shooting at the machine. The machine was hit multi times, and then started sparking; the machine blow up into a small red explosion. Lena was on the ground while the bronze haired man shielded her, after the Katharons doused out the fire. Lena realized the bronze haired man was on top of her.

She blushed and said in a low and timid voice "uh thank you, could you get off?" Her words were barely audible. The bronze haired man turned to her and realized the same thing; he got off her slowly and stood up, he offered his hand but she stood up on her own, dusted herself and looked around.

Her face was no longer red but her voice remained the same, low and timid. "So what exactly happened here?"

The bronze haired man looked around then looked back down at her, "I don't exactly know, I only heard rumors; it was said that there was a war between the Krugis Republican and Azadistan which led to the downfall of this place." The bronze haired man put his hands on his hips moving his jacket so that it was behind his arms, he squinted to get a better look at Lena but Lena did not pay all that attention to him.

A dark brown haired woman came running, calling out a name which Lena thought she heard as "Claus" but wasn't exactly sure, the woman approached them and looked at the man thought to be known as "Claus" then she examined Lena.

"What is a civilian doing here?" the woman asked and looked back at the bronze haired man.

"I don't know, ask her." They both turned their attention to Lena. Lena averted her eyes and put her hands together.

"Sorry if I was a nuisance, I didn't mean to get in trouble," Lena said her face turning crimson again.

"That's not the point, what are you doing here?" a man said approaching them, he looked angry which took Lena aback, she stepped away a bit but before the man could reach her, the woman put her arm in front of the man signaling him to stop.

"I…I was visiting here, I used to live here thirteen years ago, I didn't know that the A-Laws had come here, I thought it was completely safe besides no one really comes to an abandoned place.

"That is fine; all that matters is that you're okay. James get the others back to the truck, we'll follow along," the woman said and the man snorted but then left, Lena sighed in relief and she shivered for no apparent reason.

"Sorry for that, you probably already know that we're from the Katharons, I see you've already met Klaus, I'm Shirin," the woman said gesturing to herself and Klaus.

"I'm Lena Ibrahim."

"How did you get here?" Klaus asked.

"I drove here from the other town which is some miles away in my car," Lena replied pointing her finger in the direction her car was, Klaus and Shirin turned to where she was pointing. They saw a silver Volvo but it was burnt and damaged, Lena turned to see why they were giving shocked faces. "Oh no, not my car; that cost me a while lot."

"You can come with us, it isn't safe here anyways," Klaus said looking around suspiciously.

"Oh, no, no! I can't, I don't want to get to involve with the Katharons and the A-Laws or any other organization."

"I think it's a bit too late to say that," Lena sighed and dropped her head.

"Fine," Lena said in defeat.


	5. Meet the Crew

Chapters 4 meet the crew

After a long ride in the truck to the dock, then from the dock to the Katharons Headquarters, they finally reached their HQ. Lena didn't understand why she had to be drag into something she didn't want to be in but after hearing from Shirin that Azadistan was destroyed and that Princess Marina was taking care of some children, Lena volunteered that she would help them but only for the children.

The truck stopped in between the two large cliffs where four Gundams stood; the Katharons and Lena got out of the truck and headed towards the Headquarters but Lena stood outside looking up in awe at the giant Gundams.

"Never seen one have you?" Allelujah asked as he approached Lena, and Lena turned her attention to Allelujah, she nodded once then look back at the Gundams.

"I've always saw them on TV but I never imagined them to be so huge…!" Allelujah chuckled and Lena turned to Allelujah with a worried expression on her voice. "Is it weird to be so amazed of a war weapon?"

"War weapon? Why the Gundams aren't used for war, they're simply used to eradicate war and help people," Allelujah stated.

"Sorry if I offended you," Lena said putting her head down and her arms behind her back.

"Oh no, I was just trying to make you understand…uh sorry for my rudeness, I'm Allelujah Haptism."

"Ah yes, my name's Lena Ibrahim."

"Hey, Allelujah! Stop flirting around and get over here!" called out an old man from the Ptolemaios; Allelujah's faced became red at the word "flirting". Allelujah turned around to face the man and called "I'll be there, just a moment!"

Allelujah turned back to Lena and smiled "you're new here, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a doctor, I kind of got myself in trouble and the Katharons saved me, I volunteered to help care for the children."

"That's nice, well I have to go," Allelujah gave a small wave and Lena returned the wave, he walked away to the old man in the ship while Lena returned her gave to the Gundams.

Shirin came out of the headquarters. "Lena, why don't you come inside, night's falling, and the wind gets colder out here."

Lena nodded then ran to Shirin's side, and they both walked in the headquarters together. They walked through the corridors and hallways discussing about the Katharons, Celestial Being, and the A-Laws. Shirin led Lena to the meeting room where Klaus and some other Katharons were, Lena guessed the woman in the colored uniform was from Celestial Being since she remembered Shirin saying something about that.

After being introduced to the members of Katharon and to the woman which they dubbed Sumeragi, Lena went back to the Ptolemaios to meet the members of Celestial Being.

She entered the ship and looked around it, amazed of how huge it was; the old man from earlier came.

"You the girl the Katharons said brought?" the old man asked swiping his index finger against his nose.

"Yes, the name's Lena Ibrahim," Lena said "and you are?"

"Name's Ian Vashti, I'm the mechanic around here, I work with Sumeragi in Celestial Being."

"Please to meet you, Ian," Lena smiled, and Ian signaled her to follow him, she did and he lead her to the bridge where Mileina was slouched down in her seat with her eyes closed, Feldt was awake analyzing the area, and Lasse was just relaxing in his chair.

"This here is the bridge," Ian gestured to the area. "And those are some of the other crew members."

Lasse turned his attention to Ian and Lena while Mileina sat up straight in her chair, and Feldt turned her head to look at them.

"Hi!" Mileina perked up and jumped in front of Lena who backed away a bit. "I'm Mileina Vashti, Ian's daughter and you are?"

"This here is Lena Ibrahim," Ian said gesturing towards Lena who blushed because of all the attention she was getting.

"Hi," Lena bit her lip and put her head down.

"No need to be shy, we Celestial Being members treat each other as family," Mileina waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm Feldt Grace, that's Lasse Aeon over there," Feldt pointed to Lasse and he gave a small wave and said "hi".

"It's very nice to meet you all," Lena gave a small, polite bow. Anew came in from behind Ian and Lena; Lena turned around and tilted her head with a questioning look on her face.

"This here is our latest crew member, Anew Returner," said Ian "she's a mechanic like me."

"Hello."

"I'm Lena Ibrahim," Lena showed out her hand, and Anew shook it and smiled.

"Please to meet you."

"Anyways, Lasse's our helmsman, Feldt's an operator like my daughter Mileina, Mileina is also a mechanic," Ian said putting his fists on his hips.

"Like father like daughter," Lena giggled, but Ian looked a bit annoyed.

"Come on, I'll introduce you with the others on this ship," Ian gestured for Lena to follow; they exited the bridge and headed towards the rooms. All the room doors looked exactly the same; Lena wondered how anyone could know which room was theirs. Ian knocked on the door, and it slid open revealing Tieria.

Tieria face was devoid of all emotions which made Lena feel awkward around him, Lena was caught up in her own thoughts not knowing that Tieria was introducing himself. Upon hearing her name, she snapped right out of her thoughts and looked straight in Tieria's eyes, his face was different, he was actually… smiling; this surprised Lena, but she didn't show it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the name, what was it again?" Lena asked her face flushing a dark crimson red.

Tieria chuckled "Tieria Erde, please to meet you, Lena Ibrahim." He showed his hand to her but Lena back off, Tieria dropped his hand and his smile as well.

"Sorry, I never touched a man before," Lena's blush increased and it was more visible.

Ian laughed and started scratching the back of his head. "She's a shy one."

"That's alright," Tieria shook his head and walked back in his room. "You should introduce her to the others if you haven't," Tieria's room door slid shut.

Ian turned to Lena, and Lena put her head down. "You already met Allelujah, right?"

Lena looked up and shook her head. "Yes, I have already met Mr. Haptism."

"That makes my job easier, let's go to the hanger; I think Saji and Marie will be there." Ian left, Lena hesitated to follow wondering if she should apologize to Tieria for her abrupt behavior, but she didn't want to be alone with Tieria, the only reason she stayed with Ian was because she trusted him as an elder and as a father.

Lena shook her head deciding to apologize to Tieria when she saw him again, and when she was not alone. Lena followed Ian, and not too very long they reached the hanger where one Gundam was, and a machine that Ian called the "0 Raiser".

There was three people in their, Ian's wife Linda, Saji and Marie. Ian introduced them all to Lena, and Lena introduced herself to them as well.

"Does anyone know where Setsuna and Lockon are?" Ian asked.

Saji shook his head no. "I think Lockon might be outside with the Katharons, and Setsuna might be exploring," Marie answered, and Ian nodded knowingly.

"Well that's about it, I have to get back to work. You can go explore if you want, you'll probably run into Setsuna and Lockon," Ian turned to Lena; Lena nodded her head then said goodbye to everyone and went outside.

Once Lena was outside, she sighed and pulled out a picture of her family. Soran I wish you were here to meet all the wonderful friends I made… but I guess it's better that you're not otherwise you'll have to face the horrible war all over again.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I updated it so, so late! It's so hard to keep up with School and writing Fanfic.

Next Chapter: Could it be?


	6. Could it be?

Chapter 5 could it be?

Setsuna sat on the dusty grounds of the canyons staring up at the night sky that twinkled with the stars. His mind was idle, he honestly was not thinking of anything just staring up at the stars.

The A-Laws haven't attacked them in a while so things were a lot peaceful and quiet, but he knew that wasn't going to last for long. Setsuna decided to go back to the Ptolemaios and rest for a while. Setsuna climbed down the canyons and walked over to the Ptolemaios.

He froze when he saw Lena some feet away looking at a picture. He was a bit surprised but he didn't let his face showed it. He continued to walk forward and tried to avoid her but she heard someone approaching so she looked up and gasped. He stopped again, this time in her line of view.

"S—Soran…?" She looked down at her picture then back at him as she walked closer to him. "Is it you…?" Setsuna walked back and remained silent. Lena stopped and looked down. "Maybe I'm dreaming…?"

"No, you're not," Lena looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

"Soran, it is you!" She ran to him but he moved back again and she stopped.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei,"

Lena looked down and nodded her head. "I...I see, sorry, I—I thought you were someone else," Setsuna walked passed her and entered the Ptolemaios. Lena placed the picture to her chest and looked up at the stars. _Who am I kidding? Soran died years ago… but that boy… he looks so much like him. C—could it be that it is Soran, and he forgot about me? Or maybe I'm just trying to bring my hopes up high. _Lena turned to the Ptolemaios and walked inside.

* * *

Setsuna walked towards his room with his thoughts all confused. He knew that was Lena, but he didn't understand his own actions, it just felt like his body and voice were doing things on their own.

He stopped when he saw Lockon leaning on his door. Lockon looked at him and Setsuna walked passed him, but Lockon placed his arm in front of Setsuna and Setsuna looked at him.

"What?"

"You know… that lady bears a striking resemblance to you. Is it possible that you're related?" Lockon asked, but Setsuna did not reply. Setsuna entered his room and Lockon was about to follow, but the door closed in his face and he sighed. "Geez, what's with the attitude?"

Setsuna sat down on his bed and tried to find a reason for his actions. After many thoughts, he came to the conclusion that he did it because he didn't want her here, of course, not because he didn't like her or anything, but because he didn't want her involved in war. He decided he'll keep on acting like that and maybe convince her to leave. He was feeling a little guilty but he ignored the feeling.

His cell phone ringed as he picked it up and looked who was calling. The caller ID said Sammy. He answered the phone as he placed it next to his ear, "Samantha?"

"Hey! Where's Lyle? He was supposed to pick me up!" a girl's voice said on the other line.

"Why didn't you just call him?"

"He isn't answering. Probably forgot his cell phone in his room," the girl's voice replied. "Hey, Setsuna, could you please tell him to come and pick me up?"

"Fine," Setsuna got up and walked to his door as it slid opened. "Lockon," Lockon was standing in front of Setsuna's door contemplating on what he forgot. He turned to Setsuna, "Sammy says you're supposed to pick her up."

Lockon snapped his fingers, "I forgot my cell phone in my room. Tell her I'll be there," Lockon left to his room to go change into regular clothes and to get his cell phone.

"He'll be there," Setsuna said as he went back inside his room and the door slid closed.

"Okay, thanks! I owe you," Samantha said. "See ya soon," she hung up as Setsuna did the same.

* * *

Lockon (Lyle) changed into his regular clothes and quietly headed out of the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi came up to him and he turned to her.

"Picking up Sammy?" Lockon nodded his head. "Be careful, we don't want any of the A-Laws locating where we are."

"I know. Hey, don't you think it's a bit strange that they haven't attacked us yet?"

"Yes," Sumeragi replied as she placed her finger onto her chin. "As soon as you bring Sammy back, we'll depart from here just to be on the safe side."

"Okay. What about that lady—Lena? We can't take her with us…can we?"

"We may have to leave her with the Katharons," Sumeragi said. "You should hurry and pick up Sammy."

"Right," Lockon left the Ptolemaios.

* * *

Sometime after Lockon left, a GNZ-003 Gadessa flied over towards the Ptolemaios but stopped a few feet before reaching it. Inside the Gadessa was a teen looking boy with short cyan hair and wisteria strands and he had yellow eyes.

The boy smiled, "Looks like we found it."

* * *

And there's chapter 5

Sorry if it's short and chappy (chappy is my way of saying 'not-so-good). I really wasn't having any ideas for this part, but hopefully the other chapters will be better.

Oh and sorry for the super long wait…

And Samantha is my sister's character. She is Neil and Lyle's adopted sister and yes! She is a Gundam Meister! It might show her more in the next chapter! And she considers everyone in Celestial Being as her family. She is close to Setsuna and thinks of him as another brother. She was more close to Neil than to Lyle. Oh, yeah, Lyle went to go pick her up from the city 'cause she went to buy more equipment with Linda.


	7. Attacked part 1

Talking animals may appear! This is Fanfic and Gundam 00 takes place in dee future! So please do not bash me too hard for that.

Oh goodness, am I late?

* * *

A Garazzo flied up beside the Gadessa. Inside the Gadessa, a screen popped up showing Bring Stability who was piloting the Garazzo. "Winter, don't do anything stupid," Bring said as Winter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, can we do this already?" he asked as he slouched in his chair. "I'm getting bored and so tempted to attack!"

"Well, if you had wait for the fleet to get here and not run off, maybe you wouldn't have to wait this long," Bring said.

"Darn it! They're slower than a herd of cattle! I'm so sick of waiting," Winter said as the fleet finally arrived and another screen popped up.

"Sir, we're here and awaiting your orders," the man said.

Winter smirked, "Good."

* * *

Lena was inside the hanger, staring idly at 00 Gundam. Her thoughts were scattered all over her mind and she wanted so bad to fix them up and regain her composure, but somehow she found it impossible. She was stunned by the appearance of that Setsuna person and the way he acted so cold to her made her think that it was her little brother acting cold to her.

Lena sighed. She wished she had never gone to London, she wished she'd stayed with her family, and she wished she could go back in time and perhaps save her brother. _"No use wishing about all those things. I can't change the past and that's that," _something touched her leg as she jumped back a little.

She looked down and saw a brown bear cub with a V-shaped marking on its neck and it had sky blue eyes. She stared at the bear cub then stepped back from it, but it walked closer towards her. She was just about to make a run for it until Ian came in the hanger.

"Ugh, they haven't arrived yet," Ian said as he stopped in front of Lena and saw her trying to push the bear cub away with her foot. Ian burst out laughing which caught Lena's attention. "You ain't got to worry about him. His name is Skywalker and he's Setsuna's bear."

"O—oh," Lena as she stopped pushing the bear cub away. She was still staring at it as Skywalker was looking up at her. She felt uneasy about having the bear cub and wondered why Setsuna would have a bear. "W—well, um… why didn't he just get a cat or a dog?"

Ian shrugged. "Beats me," something colliding with the ship was heard as the ship jolted, knocking Ian and Lena off their feet. Red lights began blinking throughout the ship and annoying beeping sound was heard. The ship moved again, this time, it seemed to be moving. "What the—"

"What's going on?" Lena asked as Skywalker clung onto her arm.

"We're being under attack," Ian stated as he got up and ran off somewhere.

Setsuna and Tieria ran inside the hanger and passed Lena who had gotten up while holding Skywalker. Skywalker reached a paw out for Setsuna, "Setsuna," he said. Setsuna turned to Skywalker.

"…" Lena was too busy staring at Skywalker in shock that she hadn't noticed Setsuna. "Could you keep an eye on him?" Lena, subconsciously, nodded her head and Setsuna ran off towards his 00 Gundam.

The sound of something opening was heard then metal scraping against each other. Lena turned to the noise and saw that Seravee had launched out then 00 Gundam.

"They're going to fight, aren't they?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," Ian said as he looked at Lena. "We should probably get to the bridge." Lena nodded her head, unsurely, and then they went out of the hanger and towards the bridge.

* * *

Lockon was driving in his car with Linda sitting on the passenger seat and a blue haired girl was sitting in the back. The blue haired girl leaned forward and grabbed the side of the driver's seat.

"Lockon, look," the girl pointed out at the windshield where it showed 00 Gundam and Seravee fighting with the A-Laws' units. Arios had just launched out.

"Yeah, I know," Lockon said. "We can't get too close otherwise we'll end up being blown to bits or smashed."

A shadow loomed over the car. Lockon quickly jerked the steering wheel to the side as the tires screeched against the ground and the car made a sudden spin. Linda and the girl screamed until the car stopped and a mobile suit unit plummeted to the ground near them with a big _thud! _

"Locky, we gotta help them," the girl said. "Hey, Miss Linda, can you contact Miss Sumeragi?"

"I'll try," Linda replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Explosions were being sent off everywhere as the Gundam Meisters made quick work of the A-Laws' units with Katharons help. Reinforcements were suppose to arrive, but hadn't yet come.

Seravee's bazooka was blowing off in the background as Bring's Garazzo dodged the beams and sent its claw beams at Seravee. Seravee's shield activated, taking no damage from Garazzo's claw beams.

Winter watched his fleet fall to the hands of Celestial Being. This wasn't going as he expected, not at all. But, he found a positive side to his little failed attack: the reinforcements had just arrived which would keep those Gundam Meisters busy at the moment and the Ptolemaios was left wide open for an attack.

Of course, Winter already knew that the Ptolemaios wasn't defenseless, but if he were to destroy the GN field and the missile launchers, it wouldn't be much of a threat. But, if he did do that then he would probably be killed, captured, and/or lectured by Ribbons for going on his own. What was there to lose?

Ptolemaios had already activated its GN field to avoid damage. Winter started his GN Mega Launcher, but Arios shot its twin beams at it. The Gadessa moved aside a little too late and got its leg blasted off.

Luckily for Winter, Devine was leading the reinforcement fleet and had driven Arios' attention towards him. Winter waited a few minutes, and some more before his GN Mega Launcher was complete. He moved his Gadessa closer towards the Ptolemaios and just as he readied the attack, the Ptolemaios launched its missiles at him, but it was already too late, his attack had come a few seconds earlier so his attack made a direct hit, busting the Ptolemaios' GN field open and a hole into the surface of the Ptolemaios. The missiles also made a direct hit but some missed theirs target. 00 Gundam raced towards the Gadessa and slashed it in two, exploding the now halved Gadessa.

* * *

Okay, so I cut it in half because I (was lazy) didn't want the chapter to overly exceed in pages. So I'm gonna cut this scene into parts. (Hopefully it'll only go into two parts and not over that.)

Yeah, Winter Frost is an innovator and is my character. Yes, I know, his name is like Slushy the Snowman's cousin or something, but you know what I didn't care to give so much thought in the name because when I looked back at all the innovators (excluding Tieria and Regene) I realized they all have weird names so why not continue it?


	8. Attacked part 2

Super late! Yeah, I moved into the house and now must go to the excruciating pain of unpacking and placing things in the right places where I can actually remember where I put them.

* * *

That was close, Winter thought. He had successfully ejected himself out of his cockpit and jumped inside the Ptolemaios. And now that he was inside, he really didn't know what to do. Perhaps rid Celestial Being and earn a pat on the back from Ribbons? Tch, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Winter said to himself inside his mind.

He heard rushed footsteps as he whipped around and saw Ian come out from the left. Ian quickly pulled out a gun, a little too late for Winter to notice, and shot Winter in the arm. Winter placed his hand onto his bloody arm and gritted his teeth.

"Darn old man," he said as he pulled out two guns. Ian shot a round of bullets at him; he dodged a few but got shot in the left shoulder twice. He finally shot Ian's gun out of his hand and Ian dropped it. "Die—"

More footsteps were heard from behind Winter as he turned his head to it and saw Mileina and Saji arrive, "Father!" Mileina called out as Winter pointed one gun at her and Saji and they stopped.

"Oh? You bring your daughter to work? Not very wise if you cared for her safety," Winter said. Ian tried to reach for his gun, but Winter's finger tightened around the trigger of his right gun. "Move and those two die!"

Man, it would be nice to have eyes in the back of my head, Winter thought. He could slowly approach Mileina and Saji and keep his eyes on Ian, but what if Mileina or Saji was to pull out a gun and shoot him in the back of his head? Now he was stuck in the middle, rendering all possible actions useless.

He couldn't possibly hijack the whole Ptolemaios, now could he? There was obviously more than those three in the Ptolemaios. Winter shifted his gaze to Ian and then the other two behind him. Who was he kidding? Those two behind him looked pathetic, Winter slowly made his way to Mileina and Saji without taking his eyes off of Ian.

He turned his head to Mileina, "Come here," he ordered and her body seemed to become tensed. She shifted her gaze to her dad who shook his head no.

Ian quickly grabbed his gun, but Winter turned his head and shot Ian twice in the ribs. Mileina gasped in horror as the crimson liquid slowly spread on Ian's uniform. Saji ran to Winter and tried to pry his guns out of his hands but Winter threw Saji against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Winter grabbed Mileina's arm and pulled her towards the hanger's direction. She tried to resist, but failed.

* * *

He arrived at the hanger and forced Mileina into the Cherudim. Before he could enter, he felt a pain that spread in his abdomen. He looked down to see his blood. He turned around and saw Lena, but he ignored her as she continued to shoot at him and he entered the Cherudim. Lena stopped shooting when she saw Mileina.

The hanger was closed, most likely from Feldt's doing, but Winter used the Cherudim and shot a hole in the hanger, large enough for the Cherudim to fit through. He then flied off with Mileina and the Cherudim.

The A-Laws had already retreated without him, much to his displeasure. The other three Gundam Meisters saw the Cherudim flying away and 00 Gundam was about to follow, but Seravee stopped it.

Feldt appeared on the screen of Setsuna's Gundam. "Setsuna, fall back," she said as Sumeragi came.

"He has Mileina and is threatening to kill her if we follow," Sumeragi said. "We'll get her back soon, but for now, return to the Ptolemaios. Ian is injured."

* * *

Lockon saw his Gundam fly towards the A-Laws ship. He and Samantha were staring in utter confusion. Lockon threw his arms in the air and slammed it onto his steering wheel.

"Aw, damn it!" he said as he started the engine.

* * *

And there's the other half of the chapter. Pretty chappy to me and short, did I mention earlier that Lena was a doctor? I can't remember, but anyhow if you get where this is going then good for you!

It just occurred to me (actually it occurred to me earlier) to thank you all for your reviews. It really helps me in continuing this story and I want to apologize if some things aren't as expected or kinda chappy like this chapter. Hopefully you can find a place in your hearts to forgive me ^_^'


	9. Acceptance and Decision

The door slid opened as Ian stumbled out the room. Lena quickly ran to him, he was holding his wound and trying to leave the room. Lena grabbed his shoulder and tried to gently pull him back inside.

"Mr. Ian, you shouldn't move too much! You should rest," Lena said, worriedly. Ian just pushed her aside, lightly, and continued to walk out of the room.

"Where's the Gundam Meisters?" he asked as he walked through the hall. Lena was about to follow him, but stopped when Linda, Samantha, and Lockon came in. Linda ran to Ian with Samantha while Lockon passed them, assumedly, heading to the hanger.

Samantha looked at Lena and walked over to her, "Was anyone else hurt?"

Lena shook her head, "Fortunately, no." She walked over to Linda who was talking to Ian. "His wounds are not serious, luckily, no vital points were hurt. It should take about two weeks to recover. For now, he should just take it slow and easy."

"What about Mileina?" Ian asked, clutching his abdomen.

"We can't go rushing into things," Linda said, comfortingly. "Don't worry, Ian, we will get her back. For the meantime, please take things easy."

Tieria, Allelujah, Setsuna, and Lockon came out from the hanger and walked over to the four in the hall. Linda helped walk Ian back to the medical room.

"How is he?" Setsuna asked. Lena turned to him and averted her eyes to the ground.

"He's alright, his wounds aren't serious," Lena replied. Footsteps were heard behind her as she turned around to see Sumeragi standing with her hand on her hip.

"We are all to assemble for a meeting in ten minutes," Sumeragi said as she turned and looked at Samantha. "Could you tell Linda that?" Samantha nodded and went to the medical room. The Gundam Meisters left to take care of some needed business before the meeting. Lena was about to go to the medical room. "Lena," Lena turned to Sumeragi. "I want you there too."

Lena was quite surprised as she turned to Sumeragi who was smiling kindly at her. "Y—yes, Ma'am," Lena said.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the tactical room while the Haros and Karels were put to work for the damages on the ship. Lena did not recognize one person at the meeting which was a white haired girl or young lady with gold eyes.

"As you all know, Mileina has been kidnapped by an A-Law; whether it was a direct command or he was taking actions on his own is still unknown to us. He has also stolen the Cherudim," Sumeragi said.

"So… what are we going to do?" Samantha asked.

"I'm getting there," Sumeragi replied. "Taking immediate action will be reckless. Therefore, we will wait until they least expect it."

"They know we will come for Mileina and the Cherudim, it is not likely that they'll just drop their guard after today," Tieria said.

"I know."

"So then what do we do?" Lockon asked, a bit impatiently.

"We'll first have to locate their ship and then find a way to break in without being detected," Sumeragi explained. "I am sending Samantha as lead in this mission."

"Yes!" Samantha said, excited.

"Lockon, you will have to stay behind."

"…why are you trying to put Sammy in danger?" Lockon asked.

Sumeragi looked at him, a bit surprised. "I'm not. Samantha's mobile unit is the least known."

Sumeragi went on about the mission. Allelujah and Setsuna were to remain as backup while Tieria and Samantha infiltrated the A-Laws ship. They would attack at when the sun rises. After the mission explanation was over. Everyone expected to be dismissed, but Sumeragi didn't dismiss them just yet.

"Linda, I would like you to tell Ian about the mission plan so he won't worry his head off," Sumeragi said. "Before I dismiss you all, I want to make an announcement." Everyone remained silent as they waited for her to continue. "Lena Ibrahim, I would like to make you the doctor of Celestial Being. That is if you would want that."

Lena was shocked, she hadn't thought about, but why was Sumeragi asking her this? They didn't know her well and she didn't know them well. Lena also felt uncomfortable with that man—what was his name? Something with an S or perhaps she was thinking too much of Soran. It wasn't like he did anything to her; they hardly exchanged words except for their meeting, earlier. She just didn't want to be around him. He reminded her too much of Soran and it pained her heart. Would it be selfish to decline because of that?

"U—um, I thank you, Miss Sumeragi, but why do you suggest this?" Lena said, a bit shyly as she looked at Sumeragi who smiled.

"I think if you weren't around, Ian would be on the verge of death. You see, we don't have a medical team on this ship, and I see that you have medical experience," Sumeragi replied.

"Yes, I'm a doctor," Lena said.

"Then do you accept?" Sumeragi asked. Lena looked down, thinking it through. "You don't have to give us an answer right away. Take your time." Sumeragi turn to look at the others. "You all are dismissed."

Everyone left the room except for Linda and Lena. Linda had walked over to Lena with a smile on her face, "I want to thank you for taking care of Ian's wounds."

Lena heard what Linda had said, but her thoughts were scattered everywhere. Somehow, she managed to smiled and give a reply. "You're very welcome," she said before Linda walked away with another thank you.

* * *

Night was passing faster than anyone would have thought possible. Everyone had little to no sleep. Samantha was forced by Lockon to take a small nap before leaving for her mission while a few of the other crew were unable to sleep. Linda and Ian were up in the medical room. Lena was sitting on the ground, outside of the bridge, watching Skywalker play with the Haros. Setsuna was in one of the observatory rooms.

Setsuna was lost in thought as he felt uneasy about Lena joining Celestial Being. He knew that she was his sister, but she didn't know that he was her brother. For her, making the choice might be easy, but for him, accepting the choice would be hard. He didn't want her involved in anyway.

If she did say yes, what was he to do? Celestial Being did need a new doctor after Joyce had died, but they did have Anew who was newly recruited, maybe one doctor wasn't good enough. Their crew did seem to be growing.

Setsuna decided that it wasn't the appropriate time to think about his sister. He should be focusing on their soon-to-be mission on rescuing Mileina. Just when he was about to turn his thoughts somewhere else, the thought of Lena finding out about their parents' death came into his mind.

Tieria entered the room, and Setsuna turned to him. A long silence ensured the room as Tieria walked a little bit closer before stopping. Setsuna stared at him for a few minutes but then decided he should prepare for their mission. He began to walk in the direction of Tieria and once he reached Tieria, Tieria spoke.

"Lena Ibrahim," he said and Setsuna turned his gaze on him. "Your older sister," Setsuna did not reply so Tieria continued. "Does she know anything?"

"Probably not," Setsuna replied. "She probably only knows about the war between us and the A-Laws."

"I meant about you. You're joining KPSA and everything else," Tieria said. Setsuna seemed to have become rigid.

"No…"

Tieria looked at him, "Do you plan on telling her?"

"No," Setsuna said. "Why does this matter? We should be focusing on our mission." Setsuna began to walk towards the door.

Tieria nodded. "Yes."

Setsuna reached the door and looked at Tieria, "Don't tell her anything. I… won't know how to react if she finds out about the truth.

"I never planned on telling her," Tieria said. Setsuna left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to update this sooner! But every dumb thing kept coming in my way (cough, cough, chores, cough, cough.) Bah… anyways, um, I just wanted to know, would you all want me to show the mission or just focus on Lena? (Either way, Lena's part will still be there) I'll leave that up to you all to decide.

Oh, today is Eid-ul-Fitr so I just wanted to say Eid Mubarak to all those who celebrate it. If Setsuna hadn't become an atheist or whatever he is now… he would be celebrating Eid-ul-Fitr.

Oh yeah, um about Anew, I kinda forgot about her ^_^' but then I remembered she came when Linda came... so I will probably make some excuse why she wasn't there during the meeting and all the other parts.


End file.
